


For Entertainment Purposes Only

by Sadihime



Series: The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boredom, Deception, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadihime/pseuds/Sadihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped and betrayed by the one he trusted the most. He learned that everything they had was a lie. He was just there to entertain them, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Entertainment Purposes Only

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in scenes, every line break means that the scene is in a different time than the other. It's up to you to interpret how much time had passed. Flashback is in italics. Also, please know that I do not condone any activities written below. This is, as my title says, for entertainment purposes only...dark entertainment of course xD

 

 

It was already evening when he arrived outside of his apartment. He was exhausted due to today's practice, but he knew that everything was worth it. He yawned as he reached inside his pockets, taking out his keys. As he inserted the key into the doorknob, he felt a sharp pain on his neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He remembered hearing a sound. It was garbled, distorted, as if he was hearing it underwater. Suddenly, it disappeared and silence took over again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He heard that sound again, it was clearer this time. There was a voice...someone was speaking, but he couldn't identify who. He tried to open his eyes—he didn't even know it was closed. It was hard, his eyelids felt heavy, but he managed to get a glimpse of something. He blinked, everything was blurry and bright. Two shadows seemed to loom over him. The shadow at the right grew bigger, it was closer. He tried to speak to the shadow, but he couldn't move his lips nor make a sound. His eyelids felt heavy again as it threatened to close. He heard a whisper.

 

"Close your eyes..."

 

And so, he did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ceiling, eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the room. It took a while before he was aware of everything. The first thing he noticed was that his body felt slow and heavy, as if something was still sleeping. For a while, he contemplated on whether he should follow his body's lead and go back to sleep. He closed his eyes...only to snap it back open as realization struck him.

 

He didn't recognize the room.

 

He moved his head. The room he was in had crème walls and had no windows. He could see a dark wooden desk located near him; on top were a small lamp and a few ornaments. There was a chair pushed into it. He moved his head again. There was another small lamp on the bedside table, the light was on but the setting was low. Then, there was the bed he was laying on, it was king sized covered in a dark fabric.

 

He moved his head again, eyes roaming around the room. It was hard to move and he just realized why. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side and his arms tied behind his back.

 

"What the hell...?" he muttered, voice cracking from the lack of use, his brows furrowing in confusion. He strained against his bindings, it seemed to be a thick rope wrapped tightly around his arms and was connected to his ankles. The rope was very constricting, he couldn't really move that much. Apart from that, he felt incredibly weak—like his body was drained of energy, but he didn't let that deter him from struggling, albeit weakly, to free himself.

 

He suddenly froze. There was a sound coming from out the door. They were...footsteps?

 

His heart began to beat rapidly as his breath quickened. Of course there were other people here, he was sure he didn't drag himself here and tied himself up. Clearly, he was drugged and abducted; it was safe to assume that those footsteps belonged to his kidnappers. It didn't take a genius to know that he was in huge danger. They were obviously waiting for him to wake up, otherwise, they probably would have done something already.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He didn't really want to know what would happen to him if his captors caught him awake.

 

"So, what do you think?" he heard the muffled question from outside the door, it was a male voice.

 

"Honestly, I'm quite amazed that you found someone like him." Another guy replied as he heard the door swing open. He could hear them clearly now that they were inside. He heard the door close with a click as it was locked.

 

"Oh? Have you no faith in me?"

 

"No, quite the opposite, in fact, I have complete faith in you. But, even I didn't know you'd find something interesting as him. You seem to have taken a habit of exceeding my expectations."

 

The voices...they were familiar to him. He heard of it before. He knew them! Their names were on the tip of his tongue...

 

The first person let out a soft chuckle. "Why, thank you."

 

The second person said nothing, but there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. "Do you honestly think that you can fool us? You've been awake before we entered."

 

His eyes snapped open as he let out a gasp, realizing who they were. With a sudden burst of energy, he maneuvered his body to lie down on his back, facing the duo. He was not mistaken.

 

"Did you sleep well, Kagami-kun?"

 

"K-Kuroko…" He breathed out. His wide eyes turned to the other person in the room. "Akashi…"

 

Kuroko, wearing Seirin's basketball jersey with the jacket and pants, stood at the front of the bed, hands behind his back and a polite smile on his face. Akashi, on the other hand, was wearing a black vest under a red dress-shirt with a black tie, and black slacks, was leaning casually yet elegantly against the door, a smirk on his face.

 

Kagami tried to swallow, but his throat seemed to have dried up as shock entered his system. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by Kuroko.

 

"You want to know what's happening." Kuroko stated with his usual monotone, promptly making Kagami close his mouth.

 

"The answer is quite simple, Kagami Taiga." Akashi's smirk widened, his eyes gleaming with amusement as he walked to Kuroko's side, an arm wrapping itself around the shorter teen's waist, as he leaned his head on Kuroko's shoulder. "From now on, you belong to us." He declared.

 

It was a while before Kagami could speak, and when he did, he could only let out a stuttered, "W-What...?"

 

Akashi straightened up as he looked at Kuroko who met his gaze evenly before returning their gazes to the bound individual. "He's a little slow, Tetsuya." Akashi commented.

 

"It can't be helped, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. "Besides, it's not like it matters."

 

Akashi silently agreed with a playful smile. "Well then, shall we start?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he separated himself from Kuroko, going to one side of the bed as the teal-haired teen took the other.

 

Kagami watched in confused, but terrified eyes as Akashi and Kuroko climbed up the bed on each side. He still didn't know what was going on. Why was he here? Why were Akashi and Kuroko together? Why did they say that he belonged to them? All these questions kept running in his mind, but there was one question that struck his heart with fear.

 

_What were they going to do to him?_

 

Kagami tried to crawl up and away from the two, but the ropes severely limited his movements. He was practically running on instinct, his brain was still not functioning normally, he couldn't speak, he couldn't yell.  _Just what is this?—_ was the only thought left in his mind. It didn't fell real, and yet he knew he was awake and that all of this was really happening.

 

Kagami's breaths came into short pants as panic began to set in. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to find any means to escape as he struggled against his bindings, but it was to no avail. He was still weak from whatever drug, he assumed, was administered on him. It was the only explanation he could think of to make him this muddled. He felt a weight settle down on his stomach and he felt himself freeze against his will. He turned his head to see Akashi straddling him, his head tilted to the side, hands pressed down his chest, and an amused smirk on his face. A hand suddenly pressed down his forehead and he found himself staring at the ceiling. Light blue hair showed up on his line of vision and he found Kuroko staring down, his eyes piercing through him.

 

He didn't remember what happened next.

 

No…

 

He didn't want to remember what happened next.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"The door isn't locked." A monotone voice informed.

 

He removed his gaze from said door and turned it to the short figure sitting on the chair placed in front of the desk. He glared at the teen, apart from anger— there was also confusion in his eyes. He couldn't comprehend the reason why that was. Was he not a captive? Was it not only logical to have him locked up in case he attempted to escape? Or...were they underestimating him—believing that he wouldn't even  _try_  it. It would explain the reason why they removed the rope binding him.

 

He tried to speak—to ask, but he could only let out an unintelligible mumble. The drug working on his system was already affecting him for the day. It was the daily dosage.

 

"Make no mistake, Kagami Taiga." Akashi interrupted. The taller redhead turned his glare to the partner and probably the mastermind of the crime who was casually sitting on the desk behind Kuroko, his legs swung over said teen's shoulders. "Because if you leave," Akashi continued, tilting his head as a wide smirk appeared on his face. "We will certainly catch you. Not that it's any trouble, after all, you will only get as far as we choose to let you and trust me, Taiga...It won't be far."

 

Kuroko leaned his head on one of Akashi's legs, an arm encircling it. "And when we bring you back here..." he trailed off, a far-away look in his eyes. He returned his gaze back to Kagami. "Well, who knows?" He shrugged, making Akashi chuckle in dark amusement.

 

Kagami gritted his teeth and turned his head away from the two, completely disgusted both at them and at himself. As far as he knew, it had already been a week since he woke up. And each day, they...th-they...

 

Kagami shivered, reminding him of his state. He wore no clothes, whatever clothes he had the time he was captured had already been torn to pieces. He felt  _dirty_  and  _used_. He felt  _disgusting_. He shut his eyes tightly and curled his body, hugging his knees and disregarding the drying liquid all over him. They didn't allow him to take a bath everyday. What was worse was that he somehow got used to it! They were sick! It was sick! The whole situation was sick!

 

He opened his eyes and his gaze coincidentally fell to the door. It was escape...Escape from the hellish place... He stared at the door, a million things running through his mind. It wasn't a while until he closed his eyes, letting the darkness claim him back.

 

Everything was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Kagami's breathing. Akashi and Kuroko watched the sleeping individual, their faces impassive, showing no clue on what they were thinking. It was a while when Akashi interrupted the hushed silence.

 

"That was awfully mean of you, Tetsuya." Akashi commented as he grabbed a fistful of blue hair and pulled it down, tilting Kuroko's head up so that they were face to face. "You didn't have to raise his hopes up." He said, amusement sipping into his words.

 

"You were quick to put it down, though." Kuroko replied as he stared up at Akashi, not minding the painful way the redhead was pulling his hair. "Besides, you were getting bored, weren't you?" he asked, his lips twitched as he held back a smile.

 

Akashi closed his eyes as he hummed in contemplation. He opened his eyes and stared down at Kuroko, a gentle smile on his face. "You know me so well, Tetsuya..." he whispered softly, his eyes shifting into a gaze that was reserved only for Kuroko.

 

Kuroko smiled and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him into a slow and passionate kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami stared at the door.  _Should he do it?_

 

He bit his lips as he sat up, a hand shaking as he ran it through his hair. It felt oily and disgusting.

 

The door opened and he quickly averted his gaze.

 

They were back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi stared at the screen with half-lidded eyes. Boredom plastered over his face as he watched the individual on the screen.

 

"Akashi-kun?" A soft, melodic voice called out from behind. Pale arms came out from the dark and draped it over his shoulders in a loose hug. Akashi glanced to his left to see Kuroko staring up at him, chin propped up on his shoulders.

 

"What is it, Tetsuya?" he asked as he placed his arm on the armchair and propped his chin up with his hand, returning his gaze back to the monitors displaying different rooms and hallways of the mansion.

Kuroko averted his gaze from the redhead, frowning briefly before putting up his usual blank facade.

 

"Nothing...Akashi-kun."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami closed his eyes, memories of Kuroko's voice slipping through his mind.

 

 

_Kagami stared blankly at the ceiling—a habit that had developed with the help of drugs and the constant torture two individuals had him through. He thought one of them was his friend—his best friend, he was wrong, at least, he thought so._

 

" _Kagami-kun!" A soft voice whispered in urgency._

 

_He blinked as he saw Kuroko walked through. He furrowed his brows in confusion._

 

_Kuroko stepped forward, looking nervous and ashamed. "Kagami-kun," he whispered again, fiddling his clothes. Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by a finger—one he wanted to bite off, but was too confused to act on it._

 

" _Kagami-kun, please listen. I don't have much time." Kuroko whispered, noticeably tense, which made Kagami all the more suspicious. "Kagami-kun, you have to escape soon. Akashi-kun will be away on a training camp next week. I don't know when he'll return, but I do know that he won't be back anytime soon."_

 

_Kagami stared at him incredulously. What was he saying? Escape? Was he trying to help? Was he really the same person that cold-heartedly violated him? God, he had never been more confused in his entire life!_

 

" _I-I know that I did some things—horrible things, but please know that I didn't want to." Kuroko continued, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know t-that what I did was unforgiveable, but I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't deserve it, after all. I-I just... It's Akashi-kun, h-he threatened to kill them—Seirin! You must understand, Akashi-kun, he is not himself—not since-since..." Kuroko swallowed, biting his lip. "I tried to dissuade him b-but he..." Kuroko closed his eyes, gripping his shirt until his knuckles turned white. He was about to say something else when a hand grabbed his._

 

_Kagami watched Kuroko as he tried to explain everything. He had this painful look as he talked about the redhead. Nothing he said justified what he did. If it was him, he would find another way than to answer Akashi's wishes. But, he knew that what Kuroko did was the safest way, it must be. He didn't know the full extent of Akashi's power, but Kuroko and the other miracles knew, and they seem to be very cautious when dealing with him. Still, what Kuroko did was unacceptable! But..._

 

_He grabbed the small teen's hand and stared at him. He wanted to convey to him that he understood—he didn't like it, but he understood. He saw the teen sigh shakily, probably relieved._

 

" _Kagami-kun..." Kuroko breathed out before shaking his head, gripping the hand tightly and whispering hurriedly. "There's no more time, the cameras will be back soon. Listen, I will be giving you a fake drug, please act like I didn't. I know Akashi-kun won't be here, but the cameras will. Here's a map of the mansion." He pressed a paper, folded small enough to be easily hidden, onto the other's hand. "It has instructions to the back door, the ones the servants use. You will be able to escape easily there. I also marked the locations where guards patrol, as long as you avoid those, you won't have any trouble. Although, there are only a few guards and even fewer servants, it's better to be safe."Kuroko paused, not knowing what else to say, he bit his lip._

 

_Kagami stared at Kuroko, before nodding. It seemed that his best friend was still in there. He should have known something was wrong from the start. To think that Kuroko betrayed him...That was very stupid of him. Everything was Akashi's doing, he knew that now._

 

" _I have to go now, Kagami-kun." Kuroko let go of the hand before walking quickly towards the door. He opened it, glancing back at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, please be safe."_

 

_As Kuroko opened the door, he heard the words 'Thank you' spoken quietly. He closed the door, taking one last look at Kagami as he gave a parting smile._

 

 

Kagami thought that Kuroko was going to trick him—that everything was a trap, he was glad he was wrong.

 

The mansion was bigger than he thought, if Kuroko hadn't given him map, then he would surely have gotten lost—even  _with_  the map he'd gotten lost once or twice. He was fortunate that he didn't run into any guards or servants.

 

At any rate, it was time for him to get out of here.

 

Here he was, standing in front of the said back door—one of the last doors he would go through. He reached out a trembling hand to grasp the knob, twisting it. He slowly pushed the door open and he was greeted by the lush green of grass and trees.

 

He let out a sigh of relief.

 

Before long he was out of the mansion, running free.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami ran, panting as he passed through trees and bushes. Earlier, he realized that the mansion was in the middle of a forest; at least, it seemed so. It was a shock, but he immediately shook that off. There were more important things than wondering how much wealth did the Akashi family had. He had to escape! He had no definite destination in mind, he just needed to run, run until he was free.

 

His knees suddenly buckled and he was sent sprawling down the ground. He pushed himself to sit up and lean back on a tree, trying to catch his breath. His hands clutched the soil beneath him, trembling from both relief and fear—relieved that he was finally out of the house, frightened that he might be caught and dragged back.

 

A small gust of wind rushed through, ruffling the leaves of the trees. He shivered and realized that there were barely any clothes on him. He only had a torn shirt that barely covered his abdomen and a pair of shorts with a shredded hem—the only thing left of his clothes, but he didn't care. His first priority was to get away. This was his only chance in freedom.

 

_If you leave, we will certainly catch you... You will always get as far as we choose to let you..._

 

Akashi's chuckle that followed his words echoed in his memory. Images followed, of pain, of pleasure, of the awful mix of both, of screaming, and of agony beyond words. They were promises that Akashi and Kuroko made—though he was sure that Kuroko wouldn't be following through it, Akashi would. They were promises that Akashi would fulfil if he ever escaped and was recaptured.

 

He wouldn't let that happen. He  _couldn't_ let that happen.

 

There was no way that he would ever let himself be caught again.

 

His head snapped to the left as he heard a rustle in some bushes not far away. He quickly stood up, there was a jolt of pain at the sudden movement, but it was easy to ignore. A loud screech of a bird followed by another rustle of the bushes startled him into running.

 

He ran and ran and ran and  _ran_ through the forest. Stumbling out the trees, he landed on the pathway.

 

He was near. He could see the light where the darkness of the path ended.

 

He heard a sound behind him and he felt his heart freeze. He turned his head to glance back only to trip on a large tree root. He braced himself for the impact that would soon come...only, it didn't. Instead, he fell upon awaiting arms.

 

"My, my,  _my_...What a way to welcome me back, Taiga."

 

His blood ran cold. No, no, no, no. NO.

 

He was free. He was finally free. So, how? How could this happen?

 

Kagami felt a prick on the back of his neck before Akashi dropped him facedown the ground. He strained his neck to look up and saw Akashi looming over him, lips stretched in a wide smirk as he held an empty syringe. Kagami wasn't truly afraid of Akashi until today, until he saw those terrifying heterochromatic eyes gleam with maddened excitement. It was the first time he saw Akashi excited. All he saw before was amusement, never excitement.

 

He didn't want to know what that meant.

 

"I must say, Taiga, I didn't expect that you had any will left to have the courage to try escaping." Akashi tilted his head, staring down at Kagami with wide eyes. "I'm very happy."

 

Kagami furrowed his brows in confusion. What did he mean by that? He was about to ask when Akashi spoke again.

 

"Thank you..." Akashi smiled, making Kagami even more puzzled. Kagami's questions were answered when Akashi glanced at his back. Following his gaze, Kagami's eyes widened.

 

No. Way.

 

"...Tetsuya."

 

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun." Kuroko walked out from behind a tree, face blank as always yet there was an underlying satisfaction that could be sensed beneath the impassiveness.

 

As Akashi and Kuroko smiled contently with each other, eyes locked onto each other's with a silent conversation, everything seemed to come into light.

 

Something inside Kagami broke—a sinking feeling in his chest.

 

So, this was it.

 

It was all just a game, after all.

 

How foolish could he be?

 

Apparently, extremely so.

 

He let the familiar darkness claim him. It seemed to the only friend he had left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami opened his eyes slowly, not really seeing anything. He didn't know how long he'd been here. Was it months, years? Or maybe it had only been days? He didn't know. He had already given up hope. All he knew was that no one seemed to have searched for him because if someone did, he would already be free, right? He waited and waited and waited and  _waited_ but no one came for him…

 

…except for  _them_.

 

As if on cue, Kagami heard the door open along with two pairs of footsteps coming in. He heard a click and knew that his torture would begin again. He hadn't recovered from the last time he, using their words, 'played' with them. His body felt heavy and sore. His neck was stiff. He sluggishly moved his arms and legs to curl up. There was no need for any drugs to confine him anymore, he knew better than to try and escape, and even if he wanted to, he was too weak. The last time that happened, it didn't end well with him. It was a lesson learned. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing that when he would open his eyes, he would awake from this horrid nightmare.

 

"Ne, Akashi-kun, I wonder when will he learn that pretending to be asleep doesn't work with us" He heard Kuroko's monotone voice and he curled himself tighter, as if it would protect him from what was to come.

 

"He's stubborn, Tetsuya. Let's be nice and indulge him." He felt a powerful presence by his back and he knew that it was Akashi.

 

"Very well," He heard Kuroko's voice in front of him accompanied by a subtle dip in the bed. Kuroko was probably sitting. He felt a hand brush through his hair. "Wake up, Kagami-kun."

 

He felt the bed dip behind him and he knew that Akashi was probably lying down. He was proved correct when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a body pressed itself against his back. It was cold and unfeeling, and he couldn't hold back a shudder.

 

"Kagami Taiga, "Akashi spoke as he tightened his hold."What do you want to play today?" he asked in a light tone, as if they were lazily conversing after a friendly dinner.

 

It…frightened him.

 

 

Kagami froze at the realization.

 

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he continued to run his hand through Kagami's dirty hair. Kagami could hear a hint of boredom hidden under Kuroko's monotone voice.

 

Kagami wondered when he started feeling this terrified around the two.

 

When did he get so weak?

 

Why did he let it get to this point?

 

Was it when Kuroko betrayed him for the second time?

 

"Stop!" Kagami glared and smacked Kuroko's hand away, making said teen's eyes widen briefly as he withdrew his hand. He ripped the arm away from him with his remaining strength. "Get away from me!" he yelled, as he sat up and tried to move upwards the bed. He stopped once he reached the headboard. He continued to glare at the duo in silence, breathing heavily at the effort he exerted. His body was still sore all over, it felt heavy and the sudden move he made was enough to exhaust him. He tried not to let it show as he glared at the duo.

 

"Why are you doing this?!" He questioned them with a loud yet hoarse voice. "Why did you take me here and—and did all those  _things_? Why—Just  _why_?" He asked, each word dripping with desperation.

 

Kagami tried to hold back his tears of frustration as he saw the way the two look at him with amused eyes, like he was some big joke. Akashi let out a low chuckle as he sat up while Kuroko silently laughed.

 

"He's certainly amusing, isn't he, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as he leaned back with his arm supporting his weight. "I'm quite pleased that you picked him."

 

"Indeed, Akashi-kun, indeed." Kuroko agreed as he continued to sit on the bed with his feet placed flat on the floor.

 

"Don't fucking talk like I'm not here!" Kagami yelled angrily, attracting his captors' attention. "And you," he glared at Kuroko. "I trusted you!" he spat out.

 

Kuroko didn't reply and just stared silently at the accusing teen, his face devoid of any emotion—a perfect mask. Kagami still remembered how he was betrayed for the second time. He should have known, yet a part of him believed that what happened in Seirin was real and that Kuroko considered him as his best friend, but clearly...it wasn't real.

 

"Well?!" Kagami gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white with how tight it was. Seeing Kuroko's reaction or lack of it, he turned his head in disgust before glared at the duo. "If you think that you already broke me and that I'd do whatever you guys wanted, you're dead wrong!"He declared, his entire demeanour screamed with determination. He refused to give them what they wanted. He was in no way weak!

 

There was silence after Kagami's declaration and he thought that he managed to unnerve them, but he was proved wrong when Akashi let out an amused chuckle which unnerved  _him_.

 

"I'm glad for that, Taiga." Akashi stated as he stood up from the bed. Kagami's eyes followed the teen, worried that he might suddenly do something.

 

"W-What do you mean?" Kagami asked warily.

 

"I wonder…" Akashi responded as he approached the study table, looking at it with mild interest as he brushed a hand against the smooth wood. "You want to know why you're here, correct?" He asked, picking up a small horse statue from the table and inspecting it. "The answer is quite simple, actually." He placed it back down, and turned to look straight at Kagami's eyes. "Boredom." He stated, the word ringing loudly in the silent room.

 

Kagami's eyes widened. "...What?"

 

"You must be wondering why." Akashi said after a moment of observing the other teen. "It is quite extreme, isn't it? For us to kidnap you just to alleviate our boredom, it is simply too much to comprehend." He pulled back the chair from the desk and sat on it, crossing his legs as he leaned back on the backrest. Kagami couldn't help but find the other elegant and sophisticated.

 

Akashi's eyes wandered around the room before stopping at Kagami. "You must know by now that I come from a wealthy family. I can get anything that I wanted, well, anything that my father approves of." he quirked his lips as he continued, placing an elbow on the arm of the chair and prompting his chin up with his hand. "Even so, I should be pleased, shouldn't I? After all, others are not as fortunate as I. Still, "he frowned. "I was never satisfied."

 

Kagami quietly listened to the other redhead speak. It was the first time he heard Akashi speak about himself. It was perplexing, to say the least.

 

"Everything was easy as snapping a finger." Akashi momentarily smirked as he demonstrated, removing his eyes from Kagami to stare at a painting on the far side of the room. "It doesn't really help that I'm always right. Everything becomes predictable, and if everything is predictable..." He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, his gaze heavy on Kagami as he let out a bitter smile. "There's really nothing to look forward to."

 

"I split the team up to bring some excitement, we were  _all_  bored, you see. But, I knew them all too well that everything became expected." Akashi glanced at the side and smirked, returning his gaze at his captive. "…Until you came along."

 

Kagami inhaled sharply and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?" he muttered.

 

"I know them all too well, I know how they think and so, I know how to defeat them. I already knew that I would remain victorious, but imagine my surprise when Tetsuya called me, informing me of an interesting tidbit. Someone new has come to play, he said." Akashi licked his lips as he tried to hide his excitement, remembering the day he first saw Kagami Taiga. "I was rather skeptical at first, I sent Shintarou to watch Seirin's practice game with Ryouta and I was rather pleased with the outcome. After that, I asked Tetsuya to help me. I wanted him to continue assisting you as your 'shadow' and play that innocent, basketball-loving boy who was 'betrayed and hurt' by his former teammates just to see how far you'd go to help him."

 

Kagami narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the aching pain he felt in his heart. He knew, yet it still hurt to hear it...to hear that all of those treasured moments he, and his teammates, spent with Kuroko was nothing more than an act.

 

"To be honest, I thought you were done after Daiki beat you." Akashi continued, carefully watching the other teen's face as it tried to conceal the pain. He perfectly knew that he was causing some emotional damage to the vulnerable teen. He might pretend to be strong, but Akashi knew that it would only take a push to break him. He let out a small smile. "But, you came back stronger than ever. You even managed to beat Rakuzan.  _Oh, it made me_ _want you even more._ "

 

Kagami felt his blood run cold as he watch Akashi's smile widen, eyes gleaming. Watching it felt so  _wrong._  He gritted his teeth as he clutched the bed sheets tightly. "And?" he managed to ask. "So, you just decided to kidnap me just like that? You used me, you humiliated me, you  _violated_ me all because you were  _bored_?!" his voice came out louder than he intended, but he managed to quell the fear he felt because of his outburst.

 

"Yes." Akashi simply said after a moment of silence.

 

Kagami stared at Akashi, disbelief splattered on his face. As if something snapped inside of him, he suddenly lunged towards the redhead when he felt a sharp pain flash through his right leg. Kagami's eyes widened before a loud scream tore out his throat as he collapsed on the floor.

 

_Checkmate._

 

Akashi smirked as he wiped off a speck of blood from his cheek. "Have you forgotten, Kagami Taiga? There are three of us in here, to think that you have forgotten Tetsuya, how reckless of you." Akashi approached Kagami, watching as the other spasmed due to the pain.

 

Akashi adopted an obviously fake concerned look on his face. "Are you alright there, Kagami Taiga?" the concerned look quickly crumbling as a wide smile replaced it.

 

Kagami merely screamed as he cried. He grabbed his right knee, desperately trying to stop the blood from squirting out from where his leg was cut off. Kagami saw Kuroko pick up some kind of string.

 

"It's a razor wire infused with diamonds." Kuroko explained as he gently wound the wire into a circle.

 

Akashi smirked. "Quite an interesting thing, isn't it? With the right amount of force and tension, it could cleanly cut off a limb." Akashi stared down at Kagami's writhing figure before he caught Kuroko's eyes. Akashi nodded.

 

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said softly. "From now on, we won't be as gentle as before." He approached Kagami before raising a foot and slamming it down on the open wound earning him another scream.

 

Kagami continued to scream, eyes wide but unseeing. Kagami heard something sizzling and he managed to focus himself enough just in time to see Akashi holding a branding iron. Kagami's eyes widened as a sobbed escaped his lips, tears falling from his eyes. "N-No...p-please...please... I'm begging you." He cried harder when he felt the heat from the branding iron near his right knee.

 

"It's alright, Kagami Taiga." Akashi smiled softly at the pleading individual. "This is for your own good. I'm quite positive that you don't want to bleed to death."

 

Kagami didn't even have time to even understand what he was told before his searing, hot pain exploded. The pain seemed to spread from his knee as it crawled up to his thighs then his whole body. He screamed and screamed, pleading for the pain to stop as he tried to move away, but the indescribable pain left him completely incapacitated. His body convulsed, mouth wide open as drool trickled, nails digging on the floor to find some sort of semblance of sanity. It wasn't soon before he couldn't handle it anymore, with his eyes rolling back, he sank deep into the abyss of his own mind.

 

Akashi merely smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hmm...Are you sure, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko took Kagami's chin and gently lifted it upwards so that he could look at his eyes, blank and unseeing. He was practically broken already. Behind Kagami, Akashi was running his fingers through the other redhead's hair, his touch making the other shiver.

 

" Yes." Akashi said after a few moments. "It should be alright. After this, we won't have any more use for him."

 

"Understood, Akashi-kun."

 

Kuroko kneeled closer to Kagami, knees digging on the bed. Kagami shivered when he felt Kuroko's hand move down his chest to his stomach, touching the dried semen on his skin. Akashi and Kuroko had done plenty of things to him that it didn't even register in his mind anymore.

 

"Hurry up, " Akashi muttered from behind Kagami. "I'm waiting."

 

Kuroko merely nodded as he briefly kissed Kagami on the lips before moving up, biting the nose. Kagami shivered at the harsh contact but did nothing to pull away. It was when Kuroko's mouth came to rest on Kagami's eyes that he froze.

 

Kuroko's breath was hot on Kagami's skin, tongue darting lazily, skimming closer and closer to the eyeball. Kagami's eyes snapped shut in horror, but Kuroko's tongue pushed them open again. Kagami felt a painful sting as the tongue moved over his eye. The sting turned into a burst of pain as Kuroko's tongue pushed at Kagami's eyeball, probing the corner of his near his nose and pushing inside it. Kagami screamed, voice hoarse, as he tried to pull back, but Akashi's hands held his body into place. Kagami felt something hot dribble over his cheek but didn't know if it was blood or drool. He felt Kuroko's teeth before another burst of pain exploded, one side of his vision going red.

 

Kagami felt something round and slick fell from his face, landing on his lap where his hands were. He shuddered when he felt something hot and some sort of fluid got onto his fingers. He felt whatever it was that landed roll off of his lap and onto the bed.

 

 _This wasn't happening._ He thought in horror.

 

"It feels hot." Kuroko muttered, pulling away. His lower lip was smeared with blood to which Akashi reached a hand out to wipe it with his thumb. Kuroko merely smiled at his lover's gesture before he got to his feet and placed one hand on Kagami's head. The other hand came down to the bulge at his crotch.

 

Kagami trembled violently, face covered with blood and tears. He tried to shake his head no, but with his current state, his right leg missing, the left one was practically shattered inside, his hands were tied together, placed on his lap, and with Akashi firmly holding his body in place, he couldn't move without feeling any pain. All he could do was watch with his remaining eye as Kuroko slowly took his erection out.

 

"This might hurt, Kagami Taiga." Akashi whispered to his ear with a low smile. "But, we know you're strong enough to get through it, just like all the other times."

 

Kuroko ran a hand through Kagami's hair before gripping it tight until Kagami whimpered in pain. Kagami stared, horrified, as Kuroko came closer. He could feel something foreign invading his empty eye socket, the pain was unbearable. Above him, Kuroko was quietly grunting.

 

Kagami had Kuroko's cock inside his head. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to scream but was silenced when he felt fingers slip into his gaping mouth, widening it. He felt Akashi move from behind him, suddenly appearing in front. Akashi quickly moved forward and plunged his own cock into the broken teen's mouth. The sudden invasion had Kagami choking. His head was forced sideways with his one eye peering up at the two men above him.

 

Kuroko was looming over him with a small smile. He looked quite innocent unless you stared at his blank eyes, that showed no emotion except a hint of excitement, and the speck of blood on his lip, the sight sent his blood running cold. Beside Kuroko, Akashi stared down at him, gaze as icy as the hand that gripped his jaw. Unlike Kuroko, Akashi's eyes showed how much he was enjoying all the pain he was causing. Kagami didn't know which of them was worse.

 

Akashi and Kuroko's movements were brutal as they pounded into him without any hint of pausing or at least, slowing for a bit. It was too much. Kagami had already fallen so far that he was usually numb to all other things they had done to him, but this...even having his leg cut off was less painful than this. There wasn't only pain in this. There was pain and violation.

 

It wasn't long before Kagami's mind decided to save him from any more humiliation and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Akashi and Kuroko noticed this, but merely moved their hips faster and faster, pounding into Kagami with more force. Kuroko pumped his free hand over his length as the head moved in and out of Kagami. He couldn't go in too far or he risked killing him too early.

 

Kuroko felt pleasure building and nudge Akashi a bit, said redhead moved a little so that Kuroko could thrust into Kagami's mouth alongside him. Their dicks rubbed against each other as they moved. The heat and pressure of the two of them was more than enough to push them over the edge. Akashi reached out a hand to grasp Kuroko's hair, pulling him so that he could kiss the teal-haired male, both still thrusting.

 

They came at the same time and had hot, white liquid spilling over Kagami's lips to dribble from the bottom of his chin. Akashi and Kuroko let go of Kagami, letting him fall on the bed as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued to kiss, hot and passionate. When they parted, they stared at each other's eyes, their foreheads touching.

 

"That was fun, wasn't it, Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered with a smirk, his hot breath on Kuroko's lips.

 

Kuroko nodded impassively, eyes gazing softly at the other before pulling the redhead into another kiss, the sudden movement caused them to fall on the bed, but both paid no heed to it as they continued to move their lips against each other.

 

They had fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi leaned against the window pane as he remembered the day they caught Kagami Taiga.

 

 

_Akashi brought the glass of wine towards his lips and drank, observing a certain teen through the tinted car window. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that person. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he imagined all those things he could do._

 

_Yes…_

 

… _It would be perfect._

 

_Arms wrapped itself around his neck, distracting him from his thoughts. The familiar warmth pressing on his side immediately relaxed him._

 

" _Are you excited, Akashi-kun?"_

 

_He removed his lips from the rim of the glass and turned to face a pair of beautiful blue eyes peering up from behind sensual, half-lidded eyelids. He shifted his body to fully face his lover._

 

" _You tell me, Tetsuya." Akashi smirked as he grabbed one of the other's hands and brought it up to his lips, nibbling on slim fingers._

 

_Kuroko let out an uncharacteristic smirk and crawled over to straddle Akashi's lap. He removed his hand from the redhead's lips and grasped his chin, tilting it up._

 

" _I think…"Kuroko whispered, tilting his head teasingly. He lowered his head slowly. "…that Akashi-kun is very…"_

 

_He licked his lips. "…very…"_

 

"… _excited." He paused, smirking as his lips hovered before the redhead's lips._

 

_The silence was tense as blue eyes stared into heterochromatic ones. The air inside the car seemed to grow hotter—suffocating. The silence was only broken when Akashi spoke, words ringing in the air._

 

" _What a tease…" He grabbed the back of Kuroko's head and pushed, lips crashing against each other in a hot kiss—the content of the glass tipping over the black carpet of the car before Akashi finally let go, the glass landing on the carpet with a soft thud._

 

" _Excuse me, sir."_

 

_Akashi separated himself from Kuroko's lips—which proceeded to occupy the redhead's neck—to address his chauffeur._

 

" _What is it?" he raised a brow as he leaned his head back, giving Kuroko more access to his neck while slipping a hand under Kuroko's pants and underwear—massaging firm buttocks before forcing in two fingers —a loud moan resounded._

 

" _The target is on the move, young master." The chauffeur replied—face impassive as if his master wasn't having sex before his eyes. "Your orders, sir?"_

 

_Akashi noted with approval at his chauffeur's professional ethics. The Akashi only hired the best of the bests, after all._

 

_Nodding absentmindedly, he removed his hand from Kuroko and pushed said teen down to lie on his back—their small forms fitting nicely at the cars wide interior. Spreading Kuroko's legs, he kneeled between them and proceeded to unbuckle his belt._

 

" _Follow him." He ordered before Kuroko pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Akashi managed to hear an 'Understood' before Kuroko's loud moan as he entered him drowned it out. Soon, the only sound that could be heard inside the car was skin slapping against skin along with moans, groans, and grunts._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The car parked slowly under the shade of a tree._

 

_Akashi stared out the window, gaze slightly up to watch a certain person approach his apartment door. His immaculate appearance was now thoroughly disheveled. He only had his black slacks on with Rakuzan's blazer over his shoulders._

 

_Kuroko's head was on Akashi's lap as he slept, his arms wrapped around Akashi's waist. His black gakuran covered his naked form. Akashi ran a hand through Kuroko's hair._

 

" _Shoot him." He commanded._

 

" _Understood." The chauffeur opened the window, positioned the gun, and fired._

 

" _Excellent." Akashi's widened as a wicked smirk slowly appeared on his face. "Bring him in."_

 

 

When Kuroko first told him about Kagami Taiga, he was skeptical. There was no way that Kuroko would be able to find someone to entertain him that fast. It was just the start of the year, after all. Ah, but of course, his precious Tetsuya always exceeded his expectations.

 

"You look happy, Akashi-kun." Kuroko commented. He was sitting on the bed watching his lover, who was staring at out the window, when he saw the redhead smile. "Did you enjoy it that much?"

 

Akashi removed his gaze from the window and stared at Kuroko, noticing stiffness of his shoulders and the strained tone in his question. He strode towards his lover, he put his hands on either side of his shoulders and pushed his lover down on the bed and straddled him.

 

"As a matter of fact, Tetsuya, I did enjoy it." Akashi smiled as he sat on Kuroko's stomach.

 

"Then..." Kuroko whispered, averting his eyes from the redhead as he bit his lip. "Was I good to you?" he asked softly, lips pressed into a line.

 

Akashi let out a low chuckle. "You always know what to do to make me feel better. You've always been good to me, Tetsuya."

 

Kuroko let out a soft smile. He had done well, his lover looked so happy. He had always done things for the redhead. Ever since he first saw him in middle school, he had already fallen so deep. Akashi gave him a purpose, he gave him everything he had now, and most importantly, Akashi gave him his love. Kuroko felt extremely grateful that someone like Akashi would love him this much that was why he vowed to always make his beloved happy.

 

He remembered, back in middle school, Akashi once confessed about his boredom, how everything was predictable and that he was glad that he came. Kuroko felt incredibly touched to hear that, but was saddened when Akashi told him that everything was becoming stagnant again. Kuroko had to do something, he wanted to make the redhead happy and  _keep_  him happy.

 

Kuroko watched from the shadows, a place where his dear beloved had placed him. He manipulated everything, made everything exciting, different,  _and entertaining!_ He found Kise and made sure that the blond would follow him, he would make a nice pawn. It was perfect timing too because Haizaki was becoming quite a problem for the redhead. And when Nijimura  _finally_  graduated, with him finally gone, Akashi was his. It was all so perfect when they got together. It felt as if nothing could tear them apart...but then it happened.

 

His lover had changed, he was bored again more so than ever. He had to do something. The others would be his lover's ruin. How could they let down their captain? Kuroko planned to separate them, and they did...only, he didn't expect to be separated too. Ah...his lover had planned that beforehand. Akashi was truly intelligent. If Akashi had planned it, then Kuroko would go through it.

 

Still, he tried to find other ways to entertain Akashi...and lo and behold, he had found him! Kagami Taiga... He was perfect for his plan. He contacted Akashi to inform him immediately that he found someone to entertain him, his beloved was skeptical at first, but Kuroko would prove him wrong and make him proud. From the practice game, to Inter High, to the 'accidental' joint training with Shutoku to the Winter Cup, he had planned it all of it just to make his lover happy, to break the monotone of his life.

 

Looking at the redhead now, Kuroko had never felt more joy in his life. Akashi looked perfectly content, so happy...

 

... _and it was all because of him._

 

"Then, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko encircled his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him close. "Will I get a reward?"

 

Akashi smirked. "Tetsuya...I would give you more than that." He pressed his lips against the other's as he unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt, running his hands across exposed skin. Akashi moved downwards, placing butterfly kisses down Kuroko's neck to his chest before latching onto one of Kuroko's nipples, earning him a gasp and a shiver.

 

Kuroko merely closed his eyes and felt everything.

 

He had done well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

How much time had passed, he wondered.

 

Akashi took one last glance at the mansion before entering the car where Kuroko was silently waiting. He seated himself next to his lover, placing his head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head, his body leaning in to the redhead's embrace.

 

"I just really enjoyed myself." Akashi smiled before gesturing at his chauffeur to drive.

 

Neither looked back as the mansion lit into flames...

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ...Well?
> 
> How was it? Was it fine?
> 
> Also, you guys must be disappointed in the lack of sex and stuff, especially AkaKuro scenes. Well, I don't really think it would suit this story if it had plenty of descriptive sex scenes. I'm not really a fan of that.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and leave a review!


End file.
